Tempestad
by HeiMao3
Summary: [One shot - AU] Mostrarse fuerte ante la adversidad siempre había sido uno de sus fuertes, pero que ahora la persona que más la había ayudado, la hundiera, no era fácil de llevar. Él tiene que demostrarle lo contrario, antes de que sea tarde.


Tenía ganas de publicar algo aparte de retos o cualquier cosa. Aparte de que tampoco quería encajarlo en Paroles. Simplemente un one shot. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K plus

 **Palabras:** 1737

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid.

 **N/A:** One Shot. Universo Alternativo.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Tempestad**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Sabía que podía ser hiriente, pero no sabía cuán hiriente podía serlo. Aquellas palabras podían no significar nada, pero venían de él. Y dolía. Ella lo quería hasta la saciedad por todo lo que la había ayudado, pero ahora, con esas simples palabras –que tanto había oído durante su infancia– consiguió derrumbarla.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Por tu culpa mi padre está muerto!

— Hiccup…

— Te odio Astrid Hofferson… ¡Eres un monstruo!

— ¡Basta! — Astrid cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose la cabeza, reteniendo las lágrimas.

Los cristales de las ventanas del Santuario se habían roto por la onda expansiva. Aquellas palabras habían abatido todas sus defensas. Toda su vida había escuchado a la gente de su alrededor llamarla "monstruo" y en algún momento lo sintió verdad, pero escuchar a la persona que había conseguido sacarla del abismo decirle eso, la derrumbaba.

Unos pasos cercanos a ella la alertaron, mas no levantó la mirada. Sabía que era él. ¿No había dicho todo lo que necesitaba? ¿Necesitaba humillarla más?

— Mira lo que has hecho. Otra vez, un desastre. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Te irás?

— Dijiste que me querías — pronunció entre dientes.

Hiccup se agachó y se acercó a ella. La tomó del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo. La tenía a su merced, rota y asustada.

— Te mentí. — sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica — Solo necesitaba de tu poder. Yo solo no podía derrotar a Viggo, pero contigo sí y ahora que ya no está…

Astrid no lo soportó más y sin importarle las consecuencias, lo empujó para levantarse rápidamente y salir corriendo de allí, creando un pequeño remolino a su alrededor, alborotando el ambiente.

A las puertas, gente curiosa se arremolinó al oír la explosión, preparada para atacar en caso de ser necesario. La chica se abrió paso entre ellos y huyó al bosque.

Todos miraron a Hiccup, quien solo extendió la mano para cerrar las puertas del Santuario. Fuera del edificio, entendieron que precisaba de un momento de soledad. Una pelea bastante fuerte se había dado entre ellos y siendo pareja, posiblemente habían acabado en malos términos.

Dentro, el sonido de unos aplausos resonaron en el edificio.

— Muy bien, hermano. Casi me creo que fueras el verdadero Hiccup.

"Hiccup" se vio envuelto en una neblina violácea antes de transformarse y dejarse ver como Ryker. Viggo se acercó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

— Vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de esta farsa.

Con un chasquido, ambos desaparecieron, sin saber que habían sido descubiertos. Un joven pelinegro había observado todo desde las ventanas rotas del Santuario. Quizás se había jugado la vida varias veces debido a su curiosidad, pero esta vez, su aldea estaba en juego.

·

·

Cerca de la Cascada Helada, un joven castaño meditaba los últimos acontecimientos. La muerte de su padre en el campo de batalla, su relación con Astrid y la reciente victoria sobre Viggo y sus cazadores.

— ¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup!

— Gustav, ¿qué pasa?

— Es… — calló al instante, sabiendo que podría ser una trampa — ¿Quién es mi amor platónico?

— Gustav, ¿estás bien?

— Responde.

— Es Astrid y creo que ya hemos hablado de esto, ella y yo…

— Lo sé, lo sé. El uno para el otro y todo eso, pero es que ella no está. Se fue y Viggo está detrás de todo esto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Astrid?

La preocupación se podía ver claramente en los ojos de Hiccup, misma que creció cuando Gustav le contó todo lo que había visto.

— Tengo que encontrarla.

·

·

En un claro del Bosque Tenebroso, Astrid se encontraba encerrada por su propia magia en un campo de fuerza. Consideraba que solo así podría controlar sus poderes y que no se desatara su magia. Había cometido muchos errores y mucha gente había sufrido, pero ya era hora de solucionar eso. Total, nadie la buscaría.

— ¡Astrid!

Su nombre resonó a lo lejos. Reconocería su voz en cualquier parte, inclusive en el griterío que se daba en su mente, donde sus últimas palabras seguían repitiéndose.

 _—_ _Astrid… ¿dónde estás?_

Esta vez, no lo oyó, lo sintió en su mente. Hiccup estaba haciendo uso del vínculo que los unió desde aquella batalla contra Viggo.

— ¿Qué quieres Hiccup? ¿Humillarme? ¿Más? Vete.

 _—_ _Astrid, tienes que escucharme. Hablemos._

Cada vez lo sentía más cerca. Por mucho que quisiera romper el vínculo que tenían, no podía. Su corazón no le permitía hacerlo por el cariño que le tenía.

— Olvídame…

Hiccup la sentía cerca. La divisó a lo lejos y corrió los últimos metros hacia ella. La imagen que vio, hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Tenía que sacarla de allí o su magia jugaría en su contra, a favor de sus emociones negativas.

Al tacto de su mano contra el campo de fuerza, ésta emitió una corriente eléctrica que hizo que la apartara casi al instante.

— ¡Astrid! — gritó.

La chica levantó la mirada y se encontró con los verdes ojos de él, tan distintos a cuando la atacó. Él, la vio derrotada y agotada por su propia magia.

— Vete… — susurró ella.

Hiccup sintió cómo las paredes de la burbuja en la que se había encerrado se hacían más toscas y resistentes. Aquello no era bueno, si no la detenía, podría acabar en desastre. También sabía que tal y como era ella, le costaría hacerla entrar en razón.

Se concentró e hizo todo lo posible por controlar su magia u juntarla en sus manos, protegiéndose él mismo de la magia de Astrid y de no hacerle daño a ella. Tocó la pared, sintiendo inmediatamente cómo fluía la magia. Eran dos fuerzas que iban a contracorriente y ambos lo sabían.

 _—_ _¿Por qué haces esto? —_ habló Astrid por medio del vínculo.

 _—_ _Porque no puedes abandonarte así. Te necesito a mi lado… —_ Hiccup contestó, pero ella seguía herida y le cortó.

 _—_ _¡Mientes! Ya no me necesitas, tú mismo lo dijiste._

 _—_ _Yo nunca te diría eso. Déjame ayudarte. Te quiero…_

 _—_ _¡Deja de mentirme! —_ gritó, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su poder para hacer crecer la barrera. No controló la potencia con la que se defendía y acabó creando una pequeña explosión que tiró a Hiccup por los aires.

El castaño había bajado la guardia al oír que Astrid no le creía, por ello la caída fue aparatosa.

— ¡Hiccup! — independientemente de sus mentiras, ella le seguía queriendo.

Se levantó y corrió hacia él, con miedo de haberlo herido de gravedad. Llegó a su altura y se arrodilló a su lado para examinar las posibles heridas. A primera vista, estaba inconsciente, seguramente, debido al golpe; después de eso, solo presentaba arañazos. Se acercó a su pecho, buscando su latido, pero de tan alterada que estaba, no lo escuchó.

— ¿Qué he hecho? Tenias razón… soy un monstruo… — se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando ralentizar su respiración.

— As… Astrid… — ella escuchó el susurro, pensando que era una alucinación suya, no le hizo caso. Supo que se equivocaba cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya.

Siguió el camino de la mano y llegó a ver su rostro, en una expresión dolida, pero que en cierta forma la calmaba. No lo había matado.

— No eres ningún monstruo. — dijo a duras penas.

— Hiccup — se quitó un peso de encima al ver cómo sus labios formaban una media sonrisa. — Estás bien, yo…

Dejó de hablar cuando, a lo lejos, se oyó una explosión. Ambos miraron hacia donde creyeron que provenía el estruendo y vieron que era un ataque al poblado.

— Oh, no… esto es culpa mía. — la chica se levantó y observó el caos y la tempestad que se desataban a lo lejos — Tengo que…

— No es culpa tuya — Hiccup se había levantado tras ella ayudándose del tronco del árbol con el que había chocado — Es cosa de Viggo y sus cazadores.

Astrid se dio la vuelta al escuchar ese nombre. Se suponía que, tras la muerte de Stoick, ambos lo habían vencido al combinar sus poderes. Solo Ryker y algunos cazadores habían quedado en pie y habían sido perdonados por Valka a cambio del exilio sin represalias.

— Al parecer, todavía no controlamos bien la magia conjunta. — dijo Hiccup.

— Pero… — Astrid seguía extrañada por toda la información que trataba de procesar.

— Yo no te hablé en el Santuario. — Hiccup vio cómo Astrid se daba la vuelta, evitándolo. Sin duda, lo que le había contado Gustav era cierto. — ¿De verdad crees que yo te diría cosas como esas? Sabes que…

— Entonces si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue? Porque hay cosas que solo tú y yo sabemos. Nadie más.

— Gustav los vio. Cuando te fuiste, el falso yo desapareció y en su lugar apareció Ryker. Luego apareció Viggo y ambos se desvanecieron en el aire. Temo que te hayan hechizado para mellar tu autoestima.

— Tampoco es como si antes la tuviera por las nubes, eso lo sabes.

— ¿Confías en mí? — ambas miradas se cruzaron, transmitiéndose seguridad el uno al otro.

— Sí.

Hiccup se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos. Pronto, un aura blanca los envolvió a los dos. De Astrid, pequeños puntos lilas empezaron a flotar despegándose de su ser. Un hechizo "Espejo negativo" contrarrestado con uno de "Curación".

— Astrid, yo nunca te mentí con lo que siento. Tampoco te diría aquellas cosas. Ambos tenemos un pasado que no queremos recordar.

— Ahora entiendo por qué lo veía todo oscuro. Gracias Hiccup.

Ambos compartieron un abrazo. Ella volvía a estar completa. Él volvía a tenerla de su lado. Esta vez, no había motivos para que, juntos, lograran vencer a Viggo de una vez por todas.

— Ese hijo de troll me las va a pagar.

— Tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Se separaron, pero se tomaron de las manos al instante.

— ¿Crees que esta vez podremos?

Astrid aún recordaba cómo la primera vez que enfrentaron a Viggo, su magia se descontroló ocasionando desastres en los alrededores, pues ninguno de los dos controlaba sus poderes. Con el tiempo, ganaron práctica y experiencia, pero el día de la batalla, la pérdida de Stoick les afectó a ambos y aunque consiguieron sacar adelante el hechizo, ahora habían descubierto que no había dado resultado.

— Esta vez tenemos algo que él no tiene.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nos tenemos el uno al otro, Astrid. Y esta vez, de verdad.

Sonrieron y con un apretón de manos, desaparecieron. Tenían una cuenta pendiente con los Viggo y sus cazadores. Sin trucos ni ilusiones. Ellos sabían que vencerían. Juntos.

·

·

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. No tiene ni tendrá continuación, son libres de imaginar un final bonito en el que vencen o un final trágico en el que no vencen y bue, lo que sigue.

 _HeiMao3_


End file.
